Fireflies
by KawaiPanda
Summary: The fireflies were making a small whirlwind of flashing light, as they mixed and mingled, shifting with the breeze that flitted around the clearing. Entranced. That's what I was. TentenShino
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! **

**Fireflies**

By KawaiPanda

...

...

...

Looking back now, I realized that it all began with the fireflies.

When I was a little girl, my mother and father used to take me to this field where on the right night, it would be glowing, as if the stars had fallen down to earth for this one night. And I always came here to see it, regardless of the deaths of my mom and dad when I was younger.

The ground would be covered, almost to the point where it was alive, made of the small creatures.

The trees that had lived in the small clearing would have the iridescent critters crawling all over them. And unlike most people who would be terrified, I knew them for the beauty they beheld. I loved the feel of the small appendages crawling on my skin, and the little warmth the light let off.

When I was four, my first real memory took place in that clearing. It was dusk, and my mother and father were encouraging me to explore the area, and I did, coming up short when I saw the first twinkling of light. Because of my age and the vast amount of curiosity I held, I chased after it, trying to catch it each time I saw the light, at least this was until I noticed another light, and chased after that one.

To say the least, I was very confused when the place lit up all over and because I didn't know how to catch them, I plopped down and started crying my eyes out. My mother and father laughed at my antics, and consolled me with my confused crying.

"Tenten, look here sweetie." She said, and I stopped crying immediately. She held a flashing light in her cupped palms. I placed my tiny hands on her arms, to peer into her hand, and that's when it made it's move. I was startled when the light took flight and perched itself precariously on my nose. I blinked, and let out a giggle, as the little life form fluttered its' wings and lit up every so often.

Every year, I come to see it, no matter what I had planned because the memories that the place holds for me are dear, and going there helps me relive them. And even though it holds the memories of my parents, I do not feel sadness there, only the joy and happiness I held at that age.

This year is no different.

Late as I was, I would get there. The mission I had today took much longer than expected, but even as the sky faded into darkness and the stars took the place of the sun to light the night, I knew I still had time.

"Tenten-chan! Neji-kun! Come, let us celebrate the victory of conquering the youthful mission!" Lee shouts, regardless of the fact that both of us were only a few feet away.

"Whatever." Neji says, and I giggle.

"Sorry guys, I have something to do tonight." I tell them, shaking my head with a smile. I turn and start walking away, calling out over my shoulder with the wave of my hand, "Bye!"

I make my way through the cool night towards my apartment. When I reach the duplex, I head up the stairs and towards my door, pulling out my keys and unlocking it. I push it open and after shutting the door closed behind me, I head straight for my room and the adjoining bathroom. As soon as I walk inside the small living quarters I claim as mine, I kick off my ninja sandals, and sink my feet into the plush carpet.

Regardless of the fact that I am weapon obsessed, they do not litter my apartment.

I then proceed to grab the hem of my top and pull it up and over my head, tossing it to the side. I place my fingers under the fabric of my capri's and shimmy my way out of it.

I then stop in my tracks towards the bathroom, and start unraveling the breast binds that flatten my chest, letting the white strips fall the floor at my feet. I let out a sigh as the cool air brushes over my skin, causing my skin to break out into goose bumps. Then I slip out of my white underwear, and walk into the bathroom. I turn on the water in the tub, waiting a few minutes for the water to heat itself before I pull the knob down and allow the shower to turn on.

I pull on the hair ties that keep my hair in the normal buns, and shake out my chocolate colored hair as it cascades down my back where it rests in curly waves at mid back. My hair is my pride and joy, something I got from my mother, like I got my brown eyes from my father. I usually keep it up because I don't like people messing with it, nor do I wish to risk it getting in the way of a mission or something, but tonight is special, and I will leave it down for the fireflies.

I gingerly step into the shower, a low hiss escaping me when the hot water attacks my cool skin. I get used to it fairly quickly, and cleanse myself as fast as I can because I wish to take my time in the field before I have to drag myself back home and sleep until I am forced to wake up and start a new day.

Once satisfied that all of the grim of the day is gone, and my skin is clean as can be, I take a fluffy white towel and rub it along my body, wrapping it around me once I get most of the excess water off.

My hair isn't as wet as it would be if I had placed it under the water, but it is pretty moist, and I know I will be a bit cold tonight, but oh well.

I take my time putting on a pair matching bra and underwear, and grab a random shirt out of my closet along with a pair of jeans from my dresser. Once I am dressed completely, along with a pair of ninja sandals, I walk to the living room, and make sure that I locked the door before going back into the bedroom and sliding the window open. I jump onto the window frame in a crouch, and taking a deep breath I leap, landing on the roof of the building closet to my apartment, and I set off for the firefly field.

I make my way through the village quickly, before I come to the edge of civilization and take to the trees as my way of travel.

I takes me ten minutes to get there, but the trip was well worth it, as always.

I grin, and jump into the area. Almost immediately, I am surrounded by the small creatures, who are fascinated by me as much as I am them. I giggle, lifting my arms out in front of me to watch the fireflies crawl up and down my exposed skin. I close my eyes, and begin to sway to an unheard beat as if to mimic the flight patterns of the fireflies in the air.

My arms find their way straight up in the air, as I twirl. Once. Twice. I slowly bring my arms back down, moving my hips, and arching my back.

When my eyes slowly open once more, I gasp.

Staring at me was a set of sunglass covered eyes. I feel my arms drop back to my sides, as the fireflies that had taken up the skin flew away and towards the newcomer. A blush was heavy on my cheeks.

I recognized him immediately from the clothing he wore his hair style.

Shino Aburame.

He stares at me for a long moment before speaking. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I... w-was... w-wanted... s-see... f-firef-flies..." I couldn't stop staring at the guy, so startled was I that I was at the point where I was stuttering much worse than his teammate. I closed my eyes, and shook my head to clear it before I stared back at him. "What are you doing here?"

He nodded at something behind me. I ripped my eyes away from him and looked in the direction he directed, and my mouth dropped.

The fireflies were making a small whirlwind of flashing light, as they mixed and mingled, shifting with the breeze that flitted around the clearing.

Entranced. That's what I was.

"Wow." I don't remember saying it, but as it passed out of my lips, a breathless sigh, I feel a smile tug at my lips.

"I am here to study their behavior patterns." Comes his quiet voice, mere inches from my ear, and I feel my face heat even before I turn to see him not three inches from me.

Personal space much?

I feel my heart quickening, and the low rumble that comes from him sounds so mesmerizing. Without knowing, I lean a bit closer to the guy. He notices, and steps back a bit, much to my disappointment. When he sees the look that crosses my face, I hear a low sigh from him I wouldn't have heard if not for my ninja enhanced hearing. He then grabs my hand, and I know my face is redder than Hinata's has ever been.

"Come." He pulls me in the direction he came from, and towards a recently fallen log that just so happens to not be covered in the fireflies. He sits, forcing me to do so as well, and his hand drops it's hold on mine. "Watch."

I then look back to where the fireflies dance in the wind, and know that by sitting here I would have the best view.

"Thank you Shino-san."

We sit there for hours, just watching, and as time passes, I find myself scooting closer to the quiet boy, until our hips bump. He looks at me, the sunglasses that hide his eyes telling nothing of his thoughts.

"Tenten-san?" He voices the question with just my name.

I blush. "Sorry." Even though I apologize, I make no move to scoot away, and neither does he. I don't know what this means, but I turn my attentions back to the beautiful display.

Eventually, I can no longer fight sleep, and I drift off, the last thing I remember is his warmth against my side and the masculine scent of the him heavy in my nose.

**A/n: **So what did you think? Is it review worthy enough? Reviews are very appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Long overdue, I know. Sorry! Hope you guys can forgive me? Anywho, on with the story. **

Fireflies

By KawaiPanda

...

...

...

When I woke up, it wasn't in my own bed, and because I was a high ranking kunoichi, and a very freaked out one at that, I immediately reached for my weapons pouch, only to find it missing. I felt my throat constrict a bit in fear and began to undo my hair to use one of my lesser known weapons, I had wire able to cut through pretty much anything in the bands of the hair ties, when I realized that my weapons pouch was placed right next to my face on an endtable next to the bed in which I had slept in. Frowning, I sat up and yanked it to me, the panic nearly gone, but not completely. After all, I still did not know where I was and I was definitely going to rectify that situation.

The room in which I was in was spotless, save for a few books here and there. I realized I must be in someone's room, because it just gave off that feel, and slowly crept to the only door.

Surprisingly, it was unlocked and I hesitantly stepped through the threshold to go out into the hall, unless it was a trap, and before the thought even formed in my mind, I had a kunai out, clenched in my palm.

"Tenten-san." Startled, I tossed the weapon in the direction of the voice, and flipped back several feet to put some distance between me and them. Only as soon as I got a good look at who the owner of the voice was, I blanced and everything clicked.

"Aburame-sama! I apologize." I bowed at the waist, arms by my side. At his chuckle, I dared glance up at the head of the Aburame clan, Shibi, Shino's father.

"No need. I'm sure you were just protecting yourself. No harm, no fowl." He held out his palm, the kunai resting atop it. Hesitantly, I took it back into my possession.

"Forgive me, but why am I here?" I asked, wanting to know exactly why I was here in the Aburame's clan compound instead of my small apartment.

"My son brought you in last night, claiming you had fallen asleep where he was researching, and did not want to break into your apartment."

"Oh..." Makes sense... After all, the last thing Iclearly remembered last night was the fireflies... and being warmed by someone who smelled very good. He started walking away, and because I was unsure of what else to do, I followed him, and was led to the kitchen, where several people sat, silent, eating, and staring at me, the intruder. I hesitantly lifted a hand in greeting, and most of them went back to their various forms of breakfast.

"Tenten-san." Startled, I glanced at the older man, whom looked exactly like his son, a blush staining my cheeks.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you do me a favor and wake my son from his slumber. He is in the den, just down that hallway." He pointed at one of the various doorways and I nodded. "I will start preparing a meal for the three of us."

"O-okay." Slowly, I walked in the direction he had given me, and wandered around, looking for the bug shinobi that happened to be a year younger than myself, and just as strong, if not stronger. I finally found him on the sofa, his arm drapped over his forehead, legs slightly jutting from the arm of the sofa.

He was one of the tallest in her age bracket, only an inch or two shorter than his teammate, Kiba. he wore standard ninja garb, a black shirt, and black ninja pants. his jacket was neatly folded over a chair in front of a desk and his sunglasses on top of said desk.

Speaking of sunglasses, I got a bit curious, and wondered a bit about the man laying down in front of me.

He was so mysterious.

After all, like all Aburame, he wore an oversized jacket and sunglasses. no one really knew why, but like the mysterious mystery that was Kakashi Hatake's mask, there was a pot on what they wore them for. I assumed it had something to do with his jutsu... the beetles.

Bugs were not my strong suit. I mean, I didn't hate them, in fact, some of them were pretty cool, but the ones that bite and sting, and were just overall gross, I couldn't stand.

Clearing my throat, I waited for Shino to wake up, only he didn't. And after waiting a few long moments, I stepped a bit closer and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shino-san..."

His eyes flew open, unfocused only momentarily. I was startled at the clarity of the yellow eyes staring at me.

"Tenten-san." He stood and grabbed his sunglasses, once more keeping the world from viewing them. They were eerily beautiful too. Rivaling the Hyuuga in how unique they were. He sighed. "I assume my father has sent you to find me."

"Y-yes. Shino-san..."

"Yes."

"About your eyes-"

"I would rather you forget you saw them."

"A-alright." Oddly, since last night, I could keep from stuttering, and it was about to piss me off that this boy who was a year younger than me could inflict it. I didn't know him. I saw him on occasion, and trained with his team, but I did not know him. And who was he to cause my heart to flutter about wildly in my chest? No one did that! Not even the icecube I had as a teammate, Neji. I was long over the stupid crush I had on him years ago and Shino Aburame was not going to take his place.

I refused to be like the other girls, my heart taking presidence over my training.

He walked out of the room, pulling on his jacket as did so, and I followed several feet behind.

When we came into the kitchen, everyone was gone save for Shibi.

While Shino sat down at the table, I stood awkwardly, clearing my throat to get the clan leader's attention.

"Anything wrong Tenten-san?"

"N-no. It's just I need to get going..." I scratched my head hesitatly, feeling bad for lying to the man. After all, he let me stay here overnight, and made me food! But it felt weird being here... I felt so out of place, a stranger in their home who didn't belong... who would never belong.

"Please, stay for breakfast."

"Really, I can't. I would love to, but I have to meet with my teammates." A blatent lie, but hopefully he couldn't tell.

"Alright. Son, escort Tenten-san home." My eyes widened, I was trying to get away from the beetle host, not spend even more time with him.

"Yes father."

"Really, it isn't necessary!"

"Still, I would feel better if he walked you home." I hung my head and nodded. I gave up really, there was no reasoning with him from the tone in his voice.

"Alright."

Shino stood and walked away, leaving me to follow him.

He didn't speak to me the entire time we walked to my place, which was almost halfway across Konaha. Before we were halfway there, we were stopped by several of our friends, Naruto freaking out and pointing at both me and Shino in shock, asking us if we were dating.

Shino didn't even bother to answer, walking away quickly, while I shook my head at Naruto and his antics. I knew that a few years ago he had accused Shikamaru and Temari of the same thing just because Shikamaru was escorting the Suna ambassador around Konaha.

It wasn't long after our encounter with Naruto that we reached my apartment.

"Thanks for walking me."

"..."

"You didn't have to though... I'm sure nothing would have happened to me on the way here."

"..."

Fed up with the silent treatment, I glared at the man in front of me. "Look Shino, I didn't mean to see your eyes, I was only trying to wake you up."

"Understandable."

"So you accept my apology?"

"No."

"W-what? Why not?"

"..." He said nothing, and turned around, walking away, leaving my question unanswered. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, but proceeded to head into my apartment. I had no plans of chasing after him for an answer. Nope. It's didn't matter to me what he thought. In fact, he could take my apology and shove it for all I care.

**AN: Reviews are much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So... Tenten might be a little out of character in this here chapter. Sorry about that... but, she was having a bad day, lol. **

**Also, our girl Tenten has a bit of a foul mouth too in this chapter. **

Fireflies

By KawaiPanda

...

...

...

_"..."_

_"You didn't have to though... I'm sure nothing would have happened to me on the way here."_

_"..."_

_Fed up with the silent treatment, I glared at the man in front of me. "Look Shino, I didn't mean to see your eyes, I was only trying to wake you up."_

_"Understandable."_

_"So you accept my apology?"_

_"No."_

_"W-what? Why not?"_

_"..." He said nothing, and turned around, walking away, leaving my question unanswered. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, but proceeded to head into my apartment. I had no plans of chasing after him for an answer. Nope. It's didn't matter to me what he thought. In fact, he could take my apology and shove it for all I care._

It had been a week since I had seen the golden eyed bug boy, but not a day went by that I didn't think of him. Ever since he walked me home, I dreamed of him. The first time it happened, I woke up in cold sweats, and in my anger I threw my pillow at the wall. He was the star of my dreams, and it was driving me insane. Who in the hell was Shino Aburame to invade my dreams?

All week, I was in a bad mood, snapping at my teammates.

And then Gai-sensei got the notion in his head to have our team and Kurenai's to train together!

"Tenten!" Lee's screech-like voice call, had me grimace before I turned to him, a forced smile on my face. I had already brought the guy to tears once, and I didn't wish to do so again.

_"Tenten-chan!" Lee waved at me, and I closed my eyes to surpress a groan. Lee was rushing over to me, and I forced a small smile, wondering why he was staring so intently at me. _

_"Hey Lee, Neji." My eyes wandered to the the Hyuuga who only nodded in response. Not once glance in my direction, nor did he move from his position leaning against one of the many trees in our usual team meeting spot. I was a little disappointed, because once upon a time, I had a crush on the pale eyed genius, but I was mainly over it. _

_"Tenten." _

_"Tenten-chan, you don't look so well." Lee was poking my face, most likely staring right at the bags under my eyes. _

_I'd had another restless night of sleep, dreams filled with a certain bug boy. _

_"I'm fine Lee." I waved a hand in front of my face, brushing both it and his fingers off of the subject. _

_"Are you sure? Maybe it's your-" _

_"Lee, Neji, Tenten! My youthful team, how are you this fine, youthfilled morning?" Gai's voice broke out across the clearing, thankfully distracting Lee or so I thought. _

_"Gai-sensei!"_

_"Lee!" My eyebrow twitched. Did they really have to do this so damned early in the morning. _

_"Gai-Sen-"_

_"Enough!" I cried. Both of them halted in their hug, and turned a blank look on me, as if my outburst came from nowhere._

_"Ahh, Tenten! You want a hug as well?" I took a step back from the advancing madman. _

_"I think she might need one, she looks unwell." Lee piped in. _

_"No, I really don't."_

_He continued coming at me, and before I could run for it, he had his arms around me. The frown that had adorned my face was slowly becoming a snarl as my face contorted. Really, today was not a good day, and I was not in the mood for this crap. Really, I wasn't. And though it wasn't their faults, I couldn't help but take it out on these men. _

_"Sensei... I suggest you get your hands off of me before you lose them."_

_"Ah, Tenten, no need to be shy with Gai-sensei." His grip on me tightened. And then Lee decided to join in, probably feeling left out because Gai and he hugged a lot, and normally, it wasn't to other people. "We must share ourselves with our beautiful flower of youth."_

_I stiffened in their grips, feeling my heart beating faster and faster as anger pumped through my veins. And then it erupted all at once. Using the skills that had been embedded into me since I was six, I slipped out of their grip, elbowing them both in the gut. Eyes wide, they both stared at me in shock. _

_My face red, I started yelling at them. "I fucking tolf you not to touch me! And what do you do, you touch me!" Gai gasped. _

_"Tenten! Such language is unbecoming of a beautiful flower of you-" _

_"Oh, shut up about your stupid youth crap!" _

_"Tenten-chan?" Lee was cowering a bit. _

_"And you Lee, you need to mind your own business. I said I was fine, and you need to take it at face value because maybe I don't want someone snooping around in my business!" _

_"Tenten, calm yourself." 'Oh, so now the Hyuuga was willing to look at me. Tch.' I scowled at him, getting angrier by the minute. _

_"Fuck you, you self rightous, narsasistic bastard. Don't tell me what to do." I turned and stalked off, going home to indulge myself in a pint of icecream and chick flicks. _

I had apologized the next day, though I was still just as grouchy. But I had to apologize because as soon as I had met up with the team, Lee started sniffling. He was, after all, one of my good friends, and Lee crying was not a pretty sight.

"Yes, Lee?" I asked him.

"Are you ready? Gai-sensei and Neji are about to head towards the training ground of squad eight."

"Yes Lee, I'm going." I said, starting to walk, Lee next to her.

We walked in silence because apparently he knew I was very moody today. Since Gai had told us this morning, I nearly screamed. I didn't say anything in complaint, because then he would be all over me asking what was wrong. He'd already been in my face already this week, and when I took a swing at him after his second attempt of hugging me, he stopped, treading warily every time he was in my presence.

When we reached the training grounds, Everyone was already there, waiting just for me and Lee. Kurenai's red eyes were speculative over my messy hair, but she opted to say nothing on her curiosities. Hinata was poking her two index fingers together, Neji was like always, leaning againt a tree, arms crossed, Gai sensei stood there, arms crossed apearing to be deep in thought and Kiba was... Kiba was just himself. And Shino...

I scowled at the beetle host, before crossing my arms as well, waiting on someone to say something. After what seemed like an eternity, Kurenai coughed no too discreetly into her hand, and started speaking.

"So, Gai and I were thinking of training together, because... well, it's something new for us really. And we need to get used to fighting all kinds enemies, though you guys aren't really enemies, this is just practice, but pretend... okay?"

Still, no one said anything. And she continued on, sighing. "Okay, well, We've already decided who's fighting who. Hinata and Lee, Neji and kiba, and Tenten and Shino." My eyes widened in shock, and I was unable to enterrupt before she continued on. "So, split off and start your training." At that, Kurenai and Gai left the area, most likely they would watch everything from a distance. Or not... It wasn't unheard of for Sensei to ditch their students when they were training like this.

Kiba smirked at the Hyuuga prodigy before the two of them vanished.

Hinata bowed to Lee, who responded in kind, and the two leapt into the trees.

And then it was just me and Shino.

**AN: So, should she confront him about how she's being affected by him? The sleepless nights, the moodiness... especially the dreams. ;)  
><strong>**After all, our girl here is not shy like Hinata, but she isn't as outgoing as Ino and Sakura. What do you think?  
>Reviews are much appreciated! I love them all :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, this one is a shorter than normal, but I figured it's better than nothing. Plus there is a surprise for you guys.**

Fireflies

By KawaiPanda

...

...

...

_Still, no one said anything. And she continued on, sighing. "Okay, well, We've already decided who's fighting who. Hinata and Lee, Neji and kiba, and Tenten and Shino." My eyes widened in shock, and I was unable to enterrupt before she continued on. "So, split off and start your training." At that, Kurenai and Gai left the area, most likely they would watch everything from a distance. Or not... It wasn't unheard of for Sensei to ditch their students when they were training like this._

_Kiba smirked at the Hyuuga prodigy before the two of them vanished._

_Hinata bowed to Lee, who responded in kind, and the two leapt into the trees._

_And then it was just me and Shino._

Somehow I think I knew fate would do this to me. Fate. Ugh. It messes with Neji, and now it's after me. This just isn't fair.

I narrowed my eyes at the bug ninja, and reach into my weapons pouch, pulling out several throwing stars. It was going to be easy pretending he was the enemy. After all, with him being a jackass, I don't have to worry about stepping on toes.

I gave him a small smirk and took aim. They hit their mark but the Shino before me becomes a swam of his beetles. My eyes widen because I didn't see him use any hand signs to make a clone. Shit.

And then he's there, behind me. I whirl around and jump back, taking out a scroll. With a quick bite on my thumb, I am up in the air, twirling, dragging my blood on the scroll summoning various ninja tools to do my bidding. When the dust is settled, I see a dome of black beetles surrounding Shino. Damnit. How am I supposed to get past his beetles?

And then I realized.

A small smirk graced my lips as I drew out another scroll, and summoned one more weapon. This one was not for throwing at Shino. Rather, it was for hacking.

This was a fairly simple ninjato, in the fact that it looked like any other common ninjato. But it was not. In fact, with the correct wielder, this ninjato was able to change the very fabric of its nature affinity.

Utsurikawari.

_Shino's Point of View_

Somehow I knew Kurenai sensei would pair Tenten and I up. It was logical. Tenten would have gone too easy on Hinata. That and she fought regularly with Neji. So pairing her with another Hyuga was illogical.

Kiba would have been a good choice, but both Kiba and Tenten needed a challenge, someone they would strive to beat. Hence, why Kiba was paired with Neji, and Tenten with myself. Kiba still had some issues with the Hyuga since the Chunin exams and beating Neji in a spar was great motivation for him to go all out. So, that left me and Tenten.

When the others left to begin their own spars, our sensei right behind them, we were alone. When she reached into her weapons pouch, I allowed the shuriken to hit, grateful I had already had a clone in place.

Before I could get too close to her position, she whirled on me, jumped back, pulling out a scoll. I watched as she bit her thumb, and leapt into the air, twirling with the grace of a dancer, the scroll spinning with her.

And then they were unleashed, her personal army of weapons. The weapons that hit the dirt, kicked up dust, but nothing would hit me. My beetles swarmed around me, protecting me.

When the dust settled, she had already summoned another weapon from her vast collection.

A simple ninjato.

But from her smirk, I knew something was off.

When she came at me, looking like a wild woman, I think I found myself falling in love with her. Fire clung to the edges of the blade, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to use my beetles to disarm her. Rather, I took out a kunai and blocked her move for move. With each block, I could sense her becoming more desperate. She needed to draw my blood.

But I wouldn't allow it and she knew it. And because she was in emotional turmoil, she cracked. It was like a dam bursting, the display of her emotion so grand and destructive.

It wasn't much of a challenge to disarm her of the ninjato once her emotions got the best of her. And when the blade was no where near her, I took the sobbing woman into my arms. Why, I'm not entirely sure. Instinct was telling me to and so I did. Only, upon seeing her sad expression, tears clinging to the lashes that brushed her cheeks, I found myself leaning down.

I find myself kissing her. And she was kissing me back.

**AN: I decided to do something different with this one. I hope that it is up to par. So what do you guys think? Oh, the next chapter will be longer. I promise. And Tenten and Shino will have the talk they need to have.  
>Reviews are much appreciated! I love them all :) <strong>


End file.
